


brad/nate 3

by romanticalgirl



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 7-16-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	brad/nate 3

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7-16-09

Brad holds Nate by the wrist and rips the MRE open with his teeth. He turns Nate's hand over so it's palm up and squeezes the silver packet until two of Nate's fingers are covered with jalepeno and cheese. Nate's smiling but trying not to and he starts to lift his hand to his mouth when Brad's grip stops him.

Nate raises an eyebrow as Brad leans in and does it for Nate, taking both fingers into his mouth, sucking them hard and tight. Nate's cock jerks as Brad scrapes his teeth over them and then sucks again. Brad looks up at Nate and Nate groans, moving his fingers in a slow thrust, fucking Brad's mouth.

"Do you like that, Sergeant?" Nate whispers against Brad's ear. "Do you like me fucking your mouth?"


End file.
